The present invention relates in general to scale attachments, and, in particular, to a postal rate device for use in association with the face plate of the base of a scale for facilitating the interchangeability of an insert card, which preferably includes a postal rate conversion table thereon, while enabling such replacement to occur with little effort, and without reliance upon any special tools, and without having to replace the entire housing for the insert card.
For many years, various types of scales have utilized, in cooperation with a scale, conversion tables which are intended to provide a quick reference between the desired conversion rates, such as postal rates, and the representative weight of the load resting upon the weighing plate of the scale itself. Although many of such conversion tables have proven to be quite useful, replacement of such conversion tables have resulted in difficulties and unnecessary expenses when rates represented on the conversion tables change. As is typical with respect to the U.S. Post Office, for example, as well as privately owned carrier services, postal rates are relatively dynamic, and accordingly, the correct postal rate must be referenced at all times. As is customary with many businesses, determining the correct amount of postage to cover the cost of shipping a parcel is achieved by weighing the parcel, and then referencing the weight of the parcel with a conversion table. Such a conversion table is typically incorporated on or near the face of the scale itself or, alternatively, on a chart which has no physical attachment whatsoever to the scale.
Unfortunately, use of conversion tables which are not attached to the scale often become lost and/or worn, and are not as accessible as those actually attached to the scale itself. On the other hand, the conversion tables which are attached to the scale, can create problems with respect to ease in replacement, as well as cost of replacement when the representative conversions change. Indeed, many of such replacement methods require the removal of nuts and bolts and/or screws from the scale in order to remove the conversion table therefrom. Furthermore, the conversion table is quite often integrally formed into the face of the scale, making replacement costly. Additional problems with respect to conversion tables which are physically attached to the scale, are also prevalent from a manufacturer's point of view.
Many of the prior art devices which require replacement of conversion tables, utilize conversion tables which are dedicated to a specific size or model scale. Accordingly, many different sizes of such conversion tables must be produced. Such production not only increases tooling costs and the like, but it additionally increases inventory costs and teaches away from standardization.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a postal rate device which is easily attached and removed from a scale, without the necessity of bolts and nuts and/or screws for securing the device to the face plate of the scale, and accordingly can be replaced without the need of special tools to remove and replace the device.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a postal rate device which utilizes a conversion table in cooperation with a cover and a shield, all of which are removably secured together.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a postal rate device that permits removal and replacement of the conversion table without having to detach the entire cover from the scale.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a postal rate device which utilizes a conversion table which can be used in association with many different sizes of scales, so as to reduce manufacturing costs, as well as inventory costs for the conversion tables themselves.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide a postal rate device which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification and drawings.